


My dirty little secret.

by Zeibix



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, feelies, jaydick, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Six years has passed, and these former love-birds finally reunite like nothing's happened.





	My dirty little secret.

My dirty little secret:

The fact that six years had passed since then was something Jason couldn’t even fathom. And here they were, on the very rooftop they’d started it all. The sturdy male finding himself trapped between the wall and his lovebird, eagerly trying to tower above him. Never in his life had Jason been this grateful for those few inches he had on Dick. 

“You know, I’m never proud of cockblocking – Especially not when it comes to myself, but don’t you think it’s a bit too cold up here, Dick-head?” Red Hood teased, watching the hero in black and blue having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. If that wasn’t an ego-boost though.

“I’m sure you’ll manage to keep me warm.” Dick snorted, not really fond of breaking off now, yet he felt his hands being forced off his lover’s body, as Jason grabbed him by the wrists. 

“What about you and … Babs?” The sturdier male asked, earning himself a sigh from Grayson who made it clear they’d been breaking it off many months ago. Certainly, Jason wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting himself into any trouble. Not with the kind of emotions he’d been investing in Dick for so long. Of course, it was more than relieving hearing this, would guarantee he’d have green light from here on. 

The moment he noticed Dick leaning in for another kiss, the taller male was quick to dodge. “Anywhere but here, Dick.” – Jason reassured him, not wanting to give the impression that he was uninterested. Especially not after finally having reconnected with Dick, finding that their feelings were mutual. Mentally and certainly physically. 

“Fine. – We’ll swing by my place. Not more than 15 minutes from here. What do you say, we’ll go for a race? Like in the good old days?” Dick smirked, stepping away, escaping the other male’s grip. 

“Deal.” Red Hood responded, watching the bird fining his grapple gun, and before long they were both taking off. 

“No cheating, Dick-Wing!” Jason shouted, dodging a batarang on the way through the air, the beautiful laughter of his lover echoing in the open sky. Flying through the city, together. Just like in the old days. It was comforting. Maybe a little too comforting for Jason’s liking. 

Making their way into the apartment was a struggle by itself, as Jason had to give up caressing his man’s body to reach for the door-handle, both of them almost crashing to the floor the very moment they got inside. Didn’t take long for Jason to kick off his boots next to a pair of child-like ones. Dick, doing the very same. 

“Where?” Dick asked as he finally freed himself from the other man’s lips, watching Jason nod towards the living room. As Grayson hadn’t moved since last they’d seen each other, Jason knew the entire place like his own trouser pockets. 

“Couch.” – He responded, almost having made up his mind before getting there.

“You’re just choosing it, because you know it’s closer than the bedroom.” Dick snorted, looking up at the other man with a soft grin, observing how Jason raised his brows ever so lightly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m obviously picking your living room for the amazing view your panorama windows will give us.” The stud responded, picking up the man in front of him, throwing him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, causing Dick to burst into laughter. 

“I thought I’d be your view?” Dick chuckled, slamming his fists lightly against his man’s backside as he was carried into the living room, thrown onto the couch before finding Jason on top of him. Reaching up, Dick used his thumb, lightly rubbing it against Jason’s slightly swallowed lips from their passionate and almost bruising kisses. 

“You’re my favorite kinda’ view, Dickie.” Jason responding, serving a warm smile before leaning down, attempting to lock lips with the man beneath him – yet he found himself stopped as a finger met his lips, causing him to instead lock eyes with Dick, hearing the other man say;

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Grayson asked softly.

“I’ve got lube right here.” Jason responded rather cocky, having learned from previous mistakes, pulling a small bottle of strawberry-flavored liquid from his trouser pocket, throwing it onto the couch, just next to Dick’s head.

A snort escaped the man beneath Jason as Dick shook his head. “Get my sheets from the bedroom, there’s no way I’m gonna stain my leather couch because you can’t contain yourself.” He responded with a smile, watching a frown grow on the other man’s lips.

“You’re unbelievable, Grayson.” Jason sighed, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his man’s lips before pulling away. “Be back in a minute. Don’t you dare start without me.” He said, already making his way to the bedroom, pulling the sheets from the large – and probably overly expensive - king-sized bed. What a poser, Jason thought to himself. That man really hadn’t changed a bit. Making his way back, Dick had already pushed his suit down his torso, causing Jason to serve an unsatisfied look. 

“I said no starting without me, you tease.” And with that, Jason threw the sheet onto Dick, covering his entire body, watching him struggle to get out. If that didn’t give Jason something to laugh at. “Giving it a second thought, keep on the sheet. You’re fucking sexy like that.” He kept teasing, sitting down on the coffee-table in front of the couch, observing Grayson as he escaped the sheets. 

“Ha. Ha. - Very funny, Jason.” The older male responded with an eye-roll, unable to hide his smile. “Be happy you’re that good-looking.” Dick said, getting off the furniture to place the sheets on top, covering the entire couch. 

“I always was the best-looking brother, I agree.” The younger one teased, hooking his fingers into the utility-belt, pulling Dick into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, smiling softly at him. Sometimes it still shook him to the core, knowing such beauty existed. This man would certainly be the death of him.

“Hey, you.” Jason said softly, brushing some of Dick’s long hair out his blue eyes.

“Hey.” Dick responded just as softly, feeling his face being cupped by Jason afterwards, leaning into the touch of his warm hand. A comfort he’d been longing for. Something he hadn’t felt being with Barbara throughout the past 4 years. Loved her, he certainly had. In fact, she was the perfect. Only thing was, Dick’s heart hadn’t been with him, no matter how hard he had tried convincing himself. Not her fault. Only could he blame himself. But this? This felt right. Holding and being held by the only one able to make his chest ache from both love and pain. The man he he had locked hearts with six years ago. 

Leaning in, Jason closed the gap between them in a heated kiss, feeling his lover being just as eager to return it. That’s when he managed to slide his hands beneath Dick’s strong thighs, lifting him up before gently putting him down on the couch, Jason just following, till he was on top of the other man. Only did he break away to remove his own leather-jacket and turtleneck, abandoning it all on the floor next to the couch before proceeding to slowly undress them both, then pulling the blanket from the backrest of the couch. He wrapped both of their naked bodies the soft fabric, watching the man beneath him serving a soft smile, awaiting his next move. 

“Make those six years of waiting worth it all, will you?” Dick smiled, reaching to wrap his arms around Jason’s torso, pulling him close, enjoying the sensation of the other man’s skin against the tips of his fingers. A touch he’d been longing for.

“I’ll make up for what time we’ve lost. Always, Dickie.” He said, returning the smile, once again locking lips with the man beneath him.

___________

“Not too rusty, even after so long.” Dick chuckled, finally having returned to the couch after cleaning himself up, making his way into his lover’s embrace, as Jason had stayed on the couch. Wrapped in both his man’s arms and the blankets, Dick snuggled up close. 

“I went soft on you there, Boy Wonder. I was afraid you’d gotten old and fragile after all this time.” Jason chuckled, certainly not minding mocking Dick for being just a couple years older.

“Respect your elders, Jason.” Dick just grinned softly, turning to face the coffee-table, making Jason the big spoon, pulling on the other man’s arm, firmly tugging it around himself. How he had missed going to bed this way, being held by the only person who mattered in this exact moment. Jason then buried his nose into the other man’s long, dark locks. He had always loved the scent of Dick’s fresh, damped hair. Along with the familiar feeling of the other man’s naked skin beneath his palm. Jason felt this weird sting in his chest. Something that was dangerously comforting to him. – If he had learned one thing throughout his life it was, that he couldn’t allow himself to get too comfortable in any place. Not even if it was in the embrace of someone else. But maybe – just maybe everything would be fine. Maybe just this once? 

“Goodnight, Jason.” Dick whispered, his hand finding its way to the one Jason had wrapped around him, placing it on top of his, locking fingers with him. 

“Goodnight, Dick.” Jason responded, planting a soft kiss against the backside of Grayson’s head before giving into his heavy lids. 

___________

“Babe, please. It’s so early, just hold me a little longer.” Dick complained, the moment he felt movement behind him. Gosh, had Jason always been such a morning person? Seemed like Jason had somehow managed to draw the curtains the night before, or the sun would have awoken Dick by now, due to the huge windows in his living room.

“I’ve gotta take a piss, Dickie.” Jason said, tracing his man’s shoulder with soft kisses, gently squeezing his upper arm in the process. Being this affectionate certainly wasn’t his thing, but somehow Dick managed to trigger these soft spots within him. 

“5 more minutes, Todd.” Dick complained, pulling the other man’s arm tighter around himself, refusing to let go. “Let go or I’ll urinate on your stupid leather couch.” Jason chuckled before pulling away, getting up from the couch without smothering the other man. Reaching for his boxers on the floor, he quickly put them on before turning to face the gorgeous male on the couch. Well, as gorgeous as he could be with that bed hair and stinky breath. Crouching down next to the couch, Jason leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Dick’s full, rosy lips. “Just continue sleeping if you wanna. I’ll make us breakfast, your favorite. Just like in the old days.” 

“Like nothing’s changed.” Dick whispered softly in his hoarse morning voice, watching Jason head for the bathroom at first, before sitting up. Their clothes were to be found spread all over the living room floor. A mess he could get used to, if you asked Dick. As he managed to reach for the remote control on the table, he just let the news play in the background without paying much attention, before grabbing his phone, checking all kinds of social media he was currently running.

“Got any eggs?” Dick heard Jason ask from the kitchen, which was basically connected to the living room itself. Taking his eyes off the phone, the blue-eyed nodded, pointing towards the upper-part of the fridge. “They should be in the back of the top shelf.” He responded, turning to once again look at his phone.

As he fumbled around for a bit, Jason managed to snatch out not only one, but two baby-bottles containing milk, causing him to furrow his brows just slightly. Holding them both in his hands for a bit, he felt a lump grow in his throat. Why on earth would he have these? Turning to look over his shoulder, he observed Dick who was more than occupied with his phone. Abandoning them on the kitchen counter, Jason made his way to the main entrance of the apartment, his eyes catching the sight of those pairs of children’s-shoes he’d been seeing just the night before. 

“I couldn’t help but notice.” Jason said, returning to the living room, placing one of the baby bottles on the coffee-table in front of Dick, certainly catching his attention. “It’s probably none of my concern, but why do you have these?” The younger male watched his lover go pale, sitting there. Stiff. No movement. Lips moving ever so lightly, as if he tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
“Jason, I … “

If that reaction didn’t make Jason’s stomach turn, causing him to literally toss the baby bottle through the room. “Why on earth do you have these, Dick?!” He heard himself shout, feeling his heart start to race within his chest, his own emeralds flickering between Dick’s suddenly distant, big, blue eyes. He looked, hurt in ways here wasn’t supposed to.

Swallowing his throat, Dick finally managed to form a response; 

“I named him Peter - After you.”


End file.
